


Egg-citing Possibilities

by uofmdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Praise Kink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, alternate endings, variety of interesting creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: "Why did you give me an egg for Christmas?""...I didn't.""Then who did? And what the hell is it?"Someone gives the other a mysterious egg for Christmas. Is it a dragon? Is it an eldritch horror? Is it a chicken named Henry? Whatever it is, Clint will love it with all his heart.Author saw this and thought, 'why not all three?' and then threw in four more just for funzies!





	Egg-citing Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).



> Thanks to lapillus for the beta/encouragement!
> 
> This is for shipperlist. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: The first part is the first part. The rest of it has no set order. 
> 
> Seriously, I randomized the order they're posted, because they're all alternate timelines. Choose one at random and go forth. Read one, read 'em all. Just watch out for the Darkest Timeline (Warning in the End Tags).

Clint leaned back into his chair, taking a sip of his doctored hot chocolate. He gave Phil an easy smile that was mostly due to his contentment of the situation and partly due to the Bailey's. Presents had been wrapped and they'd eaten an early dinner. It'd been one of the best Christmases in recent memory.

Phil settled next to him, not touching except for the line of leg next to one another.

"Watch a movie, then head upstairs?" Phil suggested softly.

"Several movies, Agent, we're having a marathon!" Tony stated, settling in the overly large couch with Pepper and Rhodes. The other Avengers were finding their seats.

Clint smiled. "Doesn't mean we have to stay for it."

"What are we watching?" Steve asked.

"No more Christmas movies," Natasha said from her spot between Steve and Bucky. "I'm so tired of them."

"Especially Hallmark ones," Bucky agreed.

"I like those," Steve objected. "They're romantic."

Natasha and Bucky glared at him.

Steve sighed. "Back me up here, Sam."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but they're heteronormative crap…"

"Where the only black guy is the sidekick," Rhodey added, fistbumping Sam as he walked by.

"Or the bad guy," Pepper added.

Steve shot Pepper a betrayed look.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "What?! I can enjoy watching the while also realizing that they are flawed pieces of television."

Clint chuckled. "Alright, Tony, what's the movie?"

"Hopefully, nothing with aliens or space," Phil stated.

Tony frowned. "So… Die Hard or Jurassic Park?"

"Does Jurassic Park include Jurassic World?" Wanda asked.

"Yes," Tony agreed.

"That one," Wanda requested.

"But…" Tony started.

"That one!" Wanda insisted, reaching back to smack Clint's knee. "Right?"

"Dinosaurs man," Clint agreed with a nod.

Tony stared at them as Clint leaned over and ruffled Wanda's hair.

"Fine, Jurassic Park it is," Tony said. "Friday, you heard the team."

They ended up staying for Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Mostly, because they'd been heavily in favor of them watching it, before Lost World and Jurassic Park III. After Jurassic World, they headed to their quarters. Phil went directly to the bathroom and Clint went to sit in front of their tree. 

Before he could sit, Clint spotted a present underneath it and he pulled it out. The tag read 'To: Clint' and rather than wait for Phil, Clint quickly opened it. He frowned at the contents and was still frowning when Phil came back out. Clint turned to look at Phil. "Why did you give me an egg for Christmas?"

"...I didn't."

"Then who did? And what the hell kind of egg is it?" Clint asked, because it was certainly larger a chicken egg.

"ANA?" Phil called to Tony's most recent tower AI (FRIDAY was only used in the suits now). "Can you do a scan of the egg in Clint's hands, please?"

"It is an egg." Ana answered. "I cannot tell what kind. Might I suggest candling the egg to see that is contains an embryo?"

"That is?" Clint asked.

"Hold the egg up to a light to see if there is something there. It's most effective in a dark room."

Clint got up, head grabbing the emergency flashlight they kept on the living room shelf and headed into the pantry. He closed the door and turned the light on.

"If you see blood vessels, then it most likely is a viable egg." Ana's voice come from outside the pantry. "A powerful light might enable you to see the air sac."

"I think I saw the blood vessels," Clint said, stepping back out and going over to Phil.

"Shall I page Doctor Strange?"

"It can wait until tomorrow," Phil decided, resting his hands on Clint's shoulder.

"But… shouldn't we put it in some kind incubator," Clint pointed out.

Phil sighed. "Ana does Tony have anything available?"

"He does," Ana answered. "Would you like me to ask one of the others to bring it up or would you like to retrieve it?"

"I'll go down and get it," Phil replied, squeezing Clint's shoulders. He leaned down and kissed Clint's cheek.

Clint smiled. "Thanks Phil."

When Clint heard the door slide shut, he lifted the egg. "I wonder what you are." He pulled the egg closer, trying to keep it warm.

***

Strange had come the following day and had been unable to get anything from it, beyond that an egg had been transported into the Tower via magic. The egg had lived in the incubator that was kept in the kitchen. Clint turned the egg five times during the day, leaving it alone at night. Every week, he repeated the candling to see that the embryo was growing though neither Phil or Clint could figure out what it was.

According to internet, if the egg was a chicken, he was supposed to stop three day before it was due to hatch. Clint just wasn't sure when that was, since there was a chance that the egg was too big to be a chicken. Strange was brought in again for advice on when to stop turning about three weeks past Christmas and advised them to stop turning it.

Three days later, Clint sat down to breakfast and eyed the incubator to see the egg shaking.

"Phil!" Clint called out. "I think it's hatching!!"

Phil came out of the bedroom and ignored Clint to grab a cup of coffee, before sitting down next to Clint.

"The egg, Phil, it's hatching!"

Phil hummed, sipping his coffee.

Clint sighed, deciding to wait until after Phil finished his coffee, before trying again. He was still amazed that Phil could snap awake in the field, but took forever to wake up when he was at home.

"The egg is shaking," Phil noted, just before he tilted his head back to get the last bit of coffee out of his cup.

"Yeah," Clint agreed, smiling into his food.

Together they watched the egg, Clint leaned forward when he saw a crack appear. There was another crack and…

 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shit fuck!" Phil yelled.

Clint stepped into the room. "Phil?"

"Reginald got me with his spur," Phil growled, wincing. 

"Kate," Clint called, leaning back into the gym. "Can you take Reg? Phil got stung."

"Yeah," Kate said, coming out. "C'mere my little platypus buddy." Kate took him out of Phil's arm carefully. "Taking him to the new pond?"

"Yeah," Phil said, wincing.

"You okay?" Clint asked.

"Hurts, hurts worse than when my arm was turning to stone," Phil whimpered. 

Clint gently wrapped his arms around Phil to guide him to the couch and sit down. "Ana? What information do we have?"

"I'm afraid Agent Coulson is in for quite a bit of pain," Ana stated. "Platypus venom does not respond well to painkillers and the pain is said to be excruciating."

"Sounds right," Phil murmured.

"Anti-venom?" Clint asked, pressing a kiss into Phil's forehead.

"Non-existent at this time," Ana answered. "Shall I see about contacting someone with the ability to heal to ensure that there is no long lasting problems.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Clint said, sitting next to Phil. Phil leaned into him, whimpering softly as he cradled his arm to his chest.The wound wasn't big.

"I assume Dr. Strange is low on the list?" Ana asked.

"Do we have other options?" Clint asked.

"Two mutants, an inhuman, and Dr. Faiza Hussain seems to have some abilities with healing," Ana answered.

"Earth based inhuman or Attilan based one?" Clint asked.

"Attilan based."

Clint made a face. "Call Daisy, see if she can convince Blackbolt or Medusa to spare her."

Clint got up to get an icepack in hopes of at least lessening the swelling caused by the venom. It didn't do much, but it was something he could do. 

At least until there was a flash of light and Lockjaw, Medusa, and another woman appeared in the living room.

"Queen Medusa," Clint greeted with a slight bow of his head. "Thank you for coming."

"Agent Coulson has done a lot for us," Medusa answered, stepping forward. "This is Kalikya."

Kalikaya nodded to them. "Where did he get stung?"

"Spurred," Clint corrected. "Right arm. If it'd been his left, wouldn't be a problem. Prosthetic after all."

"Clint," Phil growled.

Kalikya stepped forward and gently took Phil's right arm in her extra-long fingers. There was no glow, nothing remarkable until Clint noticed the swelling had gone down and Phil was breathing easier. 

"Thank you," Phil said, sounding very relieved. He glanced toward Queen Medusa. "And thank you."

"You are welcome Agent," Medusa said. "We shall be in contact. I believe a small favor is in order."

"One that can be given by Clint and I," Phil agreed.

Medusa smiled as Kalikya stepped forward toward Lockjaw and together the three disappeared.

Phil leaned back against Clint. "Clint," Phil murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clint had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"But I think we need to give Reginald to the zoo or someplace that can handle platypuses better than us."

Yep, there it was. Still, Phil had a point. "Yeah," Clint agreed. "Could have offered him to Medusa. Would have fit right in with the Attilans"

Phil shook his head. "Bad."

"Yeah," Clint agreed. The Attilans were kind of odd, kind of like platypuses. Platypuses didn't quite fit in with other mammals like Attilans didn't fit in with Earthers. It certainly wasn't the nicest thing he could have said.

Phil smiled, tilting his head back to kiss Clint's chin. "Thank you. I know it'll be hard, but…"

"I don't want to see you get hurt like that," Clint replied, kissing him gently.

"I think I'm going to take a nap as my body doesn't know what is going on right now," Phil murmured.

"You want me to stay?"

"Please," Phil nodded. They shifted a bit, so they laying more on the couch with Phil on top of Clint. He was easy to maneuver, already starting to drift off. 

Clint waited until Phil was fast asleep, stroking Phil's back where his shirt had ridden up. "Ana, you heard the man, let's find us a zoo."

 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Phil took a deep breath and readied his BFG. He needed to end this tonight. The lower levels of the Avengers tower were heavily guarded, but Phil had spent far too many years sneaking in and out to be stopped now. He has to succeed in his mission to take out The Target. 

The Target was a cruel despot that had conquered North America. Thor and Hulk had been somehow banished from the planet. Strange, well, it seemed that Strange was stuck in some other plane of existence Cap had been refrozen along with Sam and Bucky. Phil had no idea where Tony or Rhodes were. Natasha had been feeding his rebellion information and Clint… Well, Clint was that thing's captive!

Eventually, Phil nudged open a door to a large throne room, which was dimly lit. There was a doorway behind the throne that would lead even further upstairs. He crept slowly, eyes sweeping the room, 

"So nice of you to join us, Phil," Clint's voice said and a few seconds later Phil spotted him. Phil couldn't but arch his eyes at the sandals held on by strings and the cod-piece with two flimsy pieces of fabrics attached to it. In another time, Phil might have made a joke that Clint was attempting to be Leia the Huttslaver. Now, Phil's attention was what was in Clint's arms and what was in there was The Chicken. Phil never expected a damned chicken to brainwash Clint and then take over the world together, just so they could destroy it.

"Put Henry down, Clint," Phil ordered. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Clint tsked. "His name is a Chicken a Named Henry." The chicken bwuked, snapping its beak at Phil.

Really, Phil should have realized the chicken was evil when Clint named it something so ridiculous, but that was in the past; it was far too late now. Henry had managed to slip under his radar and had taken over the world. Disabling the Avengers with the help of Clint, who thought he loved the damned thing.

"Put the chicken down," Phil stated, leveling the gun at the pair. "Don't make me shoot you, Clint."

"You wouldn't shoot either of us, A Chicken Named Henry is going to save the world," Clint said.

The damn thing had turned Clint into zealot. Phil knew it wasn't going to save the world, it was going to destroy. He knew it was a possibility when he'd come. 

Phil aimed and fired.  


 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clint leaned heavily on Phil as they stepped off the elevator. 

"Ah, you have returned!" Thor greeted.

Clint snorted. "Returned to our senses, maybe."

Phil rolled his eyes, but said nothing. It wouldn't do any good, Clint was always in a foul mood after his heat due to not enough food, too much sex, and not enough sleep. Phil hadn't quite figured out how add sexed out to hangry, but one day he'd figured it out. It would probably be better if Clint would sleep another day and eat in the room, but he was always tired of the bedroom.

Clint collapsed onto the couch, sprawling into the corner. Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to order some food. Thor, you hungry?"

"Aye, I would be glad to feast in honor of your coupling!"

Phil knew Clint was scowling. "Where's Nymeria?"

"She entered the elevator, I believe Ana was taking her to the garden."

Phil nodded, leaving them alone, so that he could put in an order for food. Most places would deliver especially with their address being Avengers Tower, it was really a matter of what they wanted. Clint wouldn't touch anything that he'd been given during his heat. Phil decided on Thai, it'd been awhile since they had it. He called in a large order and heard the elevator ding, before hearing Clint's happy shout. 

Phil wandered back into the living room to find Nymeria standing on top of Clint and licking his face. Clint was trying to get her to stop, but he wasn't trying very hard. It was endearing.

Nymeria curled up on top of him, clearly she'd missed Clint during his heat. Phil shook his head and settled on the opposite end of the couch. Clint seemed happier with Nymeria's presence, so Phil wasn't going to move the wolf, even though she took up a full third of the sofa. Two thirds when you figured that part of her was laying on top Clint.

Phil hadn't been expecting Nymeria to get so big when they named her, but he supposed a wolf that hatched out of a magic egg was due to have some peculiar traits. Size was one, the other was intelligence. Somehow Nymeria and Ana had worked out a way to communicate Nymeria's needs to go to the bathroom. Phil wished there had been training involved, but as far as he knew there hadn't been.

"Was she good?" Phil asked, looking at Thor.

"Of course, she was," Thor answered with an easy smile. "Nymeria is an excellent beast. Very well-behaved."

"Well, sounds like someone has earned some venison," Clint said, looking at Nymeria. "Yes, I think you did."

The tail landed in Phil's lap as Nymeria wagged it, beating Phil in the stomach.

"Ana…" Phil started, only to be cut off by Nymeria's bark. Phil looked over at her. "Don't want venison?"

Nymeria mock-growled and bit at the air.

"I think she wants to hunt it," Clint stated. He smiled. "We could take her hunting! I bet she'd love it!"

"Aye, Nymeria should be able to hunt and if you won't do it here on Midgard. Then I'm sure Heimdall would be willing to take you elsewhere."

"Please Phil!" Clint requested.

Phil sighed, but Clint's heat scent was far too fresh for Phil to even consider refusing Clint. "I guess, but we'll still need to order something for his dinner now. It'll take time to arrange it."

Nymeria got up, turned and licked Phil's face, before turning back around and laying back on Clint.

"I think she understood you," Clint stated with a big grin. "Who's a smart girl? You are, yes, you are."

Phil agreed, damn egg-wolf was far too smart. Thankfully, she seemed to think the Avengers were it's pack with Clint and Phil at the head.  


 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think Fluffy is sick," Clint said, draping himself over the back of the couch directly behind Phil. Phil twisted to look at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he didn't eat his breakfast or his supper last night," Clint answered.

Phil glanced over to where "Fluffy" was sleeping, trying not to look too long at him, and sighed. "Probably need to find him a doctor."

"I'll call Carol, she's got that cat of hers…"

"Chewie," Phil stated. "And that cat is actually an alien."

"I know, which is why I thought her vet would be good for Fluffy."

Phil hummed. "I suppose we can try it." It might work out, but if not he'd have to search for someone else.

Clint dropped off the couch and went to find his phone. Phil listened as he talked to Carol for a bit, before getting to the reason why he called. Phil wasn't too surprised when his phone went buzzed with a text.

 _He seriously wants to take Fluffy to a regular vet?!_ Carol had sent.

 _Worth a shot._ Phil responded. He paused, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. _Otherwise I have to get in touch with Asgard or Strange_

_And by Asgard, you mean Loki…_  
_And you hate Loki._  
_Strange is only slightly better_

_We need better, more knowledgeable more magick users._  
_Ones that are aren't pompous, arrogant, or full of themselves_  
_So if you happen to run across any in your travels…_

_Will keep my eye out_

_Thanks_

"I have an appointment with Dr. Love in an hour! We should probably leave now. You know how hard it is to move Fluffy," Clint said as he came back into the room pulling on his shoes.

Phil sighed, but did as his lover requested. Together they managed to get Fluffy into the back of one of cargo vans with only minor incidents, such as vomiting at the sight of Fluffy and one urination in fear. Really, Phil needed to enact a Fluffy protocol and give the staff a heads up when they were taking Fluffy out of the quarters.

They made it Dr. Love's office where they were greeted with an unholy racket as every dog, cat, and animal started howling, hissing, or making some sort of noise as Fluffy entered the building. The receptionist took one look at Fluffy and fainted. Other owners were slipping out the door as soon as Fluffy was away from them.

Phil glanced over to see Clint frowning. "Maybe we should take him someplace else?"

"Loki or Strange?" Phil asked.

Clint sighed. "Neither?"

"It has to be one of the two, Clint."

"Ugh, Call Thor, see if his brother is in a decent mood." Clint handed him Fluffy's leash. "I'm going to see if one of the exam rooms are empty."

Phil nodded, dialing Thor up to see if his brother was feeling a bit less mischievous. By the time Clint had found an empty examination room, Loki was on his way. Clint took Fluffy in and Phil waited for Loki to arrive.

"Agent Coulson," Loki greeted upon his arrival.

"Loki."

"Thor said you were having a problem that only I could help with." Loki smiled.

"It was you or Dr. Strange. I would have called Strange," Phil replied.

Loki frowned.

"Fluffy is sick."

"Fluffy?"

"Our… I don't what it is. We had an egg that showed up at Christmas and he came out of it. Clint decided to call it Fluffy."

Loki stopped, one eyebrow rising. "Vh'octasz?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Loki replied taking a few steps.

Phil opened the door and Loki stepped in, before backing out to look at Phil, eyes wide. "That's an eldritch horror, one of the Old Ones, and you named it Fluffy?"

"Clint named it." Phil corrected.

"You kept it as a pet?"

Phil shrugged. "Clint likes strays. I like Clint."

Loki glanced back in the room.

"He's not eating, skipped breakfast and supper last night. I think he's sick," Clint said.

"That is Vh'octasz."

"Oh, is that how you say that?" Clint said. "Yeah, he told me that's what his name is. I talked him into answering to Fluffy for me."

Loki's jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between Clint and Phil. "You know what, no." He shook his head. "I didn't see this one coming. You two managed to trick the trickster on this one."

Phil's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about."

"Vh'octasz was supposed to cause some chaos and destruction when he hatched, not become your pet!"

A tentacle snapped out of the room, which Loki narrowly dodged. "I'm calling for another do-over. Let's see what happens, if something else comes out of that egg! Hopefully, it's not another bloody chicken, because fuck that timeline!! Fuck this timeline!!"

Loki gestured and Phil caught sight of the green magic, before life disappeared.

 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, the egg was a turtle egg," Natasha said as she knelt down to look at the rather large turtle.

"Well, based on Phil's research, it's tortoise," Clint replied. "Phil think we should name it A'Tuin, because we're not sure if it's male or female."

"You know Ana could probably do a scan and tell you?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I… did not think of that," Clint replied. "Ana?"

"She is female," Ana answered. "Healthy, though she is rather large for her age."

Natasha frowned slightly, before arching an eyebrow.

"Strange came and looked at the egg. Don't have us bring him back again!" Clint pleaded. "Besides, you should like A'Tuin. You have things in common."

"Like what?"

"You're both Russian."

Natasha snorted, before getting up and dropping down on the couch next to him. "You sure?"

"Russian Tortoise." Clint replied with a firm nod. "And you're both amazing women."

"She's only six months old." Natasha paused. 

"I would suggest that they've been overfeeding her," Ana spoke up. "But I've been monitoring her food and they are not. She is approximately twice the size, one would expect of a turtle of her age."

"That's a bit concerning," Natasha said, giving Clint a pointed a look.

Clint sighed. He couldn't disagree with her about that.

"That and she has a mark that matches your soulmark on her stomach."

"What?!" Clint yelped, giving her a wide-eyed look.

Natasha gestured with her head.

Clint darted in and gently picked up A'Tuin and flipped her over. Yep, there was his soulmark on the bottom of A'Tuin's shell. Clint stared at the mark as A'Tuin wriggled it's legs. "Shit! That's not possible… is it?" He looked over at Natasha.

She raised both eyebrows and smiled at him. 

"Fuck, Ana call Strange. See if he has some time to make a housecall." Clint carefully set A'Tuin back in her habitat. Once she'd hatched, Phil and Clint had remodeled one of the walls to give A'Tuin an amazing home.

There was a knock on the door. "Doctor Strange has arrived," Ana announced.

Clint went and opened the door. "Surprised you didn't just arrive in the living room."

"I thought it best to arrive outside your main door," Strange answered. "Ana says the egg hatched and you have concerns?"

"He didn't, but he does now," Natasha called out. 

Clint sighed, and stepped aside and let him in. He glanced around the room and made his way to the terrarium. 

"A tortoise?"

"That's what came out. Russain tortoise, Ana says she's a girl," Clint answered. "She's also bigger than she should be and…"

"Has Clint's soulmark."

Strange turned to look at Clint, before looking back at the tortoise. "May I take her out?"

"Yeah," Clint said, reaching down to pull up his shirt, so that Strange could compare the two.

Strange studied them and then did some magic. "Well, based on everything that I've seen… the turtle is your soulmate."

"Well, Fuck," Clint stated, looking at Natasha, because seriously what the hell.

"It's not unheard of, at least not in magical circles. Being soulmates with an animal is usually called a familiar," Strange added, arching an eyebrow. "Her size is due to the fact that she's your soulmate. Familiars tend to be larger than regular animals."

Clint nodded. "How the hell am I going to tell Phil?"

"Well, look at this way, Phil was always worried you'd meet your soulmate and leave him…"

Clint considered this and nodded. "Yeah, there's the good news." He paused and looked at Strange. "Does this mean I can use magic?"

Strange looked away, before looking at him. "Possibly…"

Clint glanced at Natasha to see her making a face, she clearly didn't like that idea.

"You'll need a teacher, if you want to pursue that avenue of study. I can speak to Wong. He did train me after all. There are other types of magic, Wong is more aware of them."

"Well, we can figure it out later," Clint decided.

Strange nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Would you like some tea, Doctor. It's the least we can do for coming all this way," Natasha offered.

"No, thank you, Ana assured me it would be a quick stop and it was." Doctor Stranged smiled at them. "May I see myself out from here?"

"Go ahead," Clint said. 

Strange nodded, used his magic to create a gateway and then disappeared. Clint turned back to Natasha when he was gone. "That wasn't so bad."

"No," Natasha agreed. "Though now I want to stick around to see Phil's face."

"Well, you're always welcome," Clint replied.

Clint settled down next to her. They turned a movie on until Phil showed. 

"Hey babe," Clint said, tilting his head back to get a kiss from Phil.

"Clint." Phil greeted, smiling into the kiss. "Natasha."

"We have news," Natasha said, grinning.

Phil stiffened. "What kind of news?"

"Good, bad, and even worse," Natasha replied. "What do you want to start with?"

Phil eyed both of them, before sighing. "Even worse."

"Can I tell him?" Natasha asked. 

Clint gestured for her to go ahead.

"Clint might be magic."

"Are you being serious?"

"You can call Strange," Clint offered.

Phil sighed. "Alright, give me the good news…"

"It's A'Tuin," Natasha said.

Clint's eyes narrowed, before he realized that Phil needed the bad news for that to make sense. "The bad new is I found my soulmate."

Phil jerked to look at Phil. "What?!"

"Remember the good news, Phil," Clint offered, patting his hand.

"You found your soulmate and it's A'Tuin?" Phil repeated.

Clint and Natasha looked at one another, before looking back at Phil, before nodding.

"You found your soulmate and it's A'Tuin," Phil said again. He blinked. "Your soulmate is A'Tuin? The tortoise?"

"Yep." Clint nodded. "Babe, I'm not leaving you for the turtle."

Phil studied him. "I would hope not."

"Strange said having an animal as a soulmate is common for magic users. Better known as familiars."

Phil was quiet for a long moment and Clint knew he was processing. He sighed. "I fear for whatever magic user decides to take you on as a student."

Natasha cackled. "Oh, well, that made time well spent." She stood.

"Stayed to see my reaction?" Phil asked. 

Natasha nodded, leaning over the couch to kiss Phil's cheek. "Knew it was going to be good. Though I admit, I didn't see you slamming Clint like that."

Phil smiled. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go see a man about an arm about a metal arm," Natasha replied, heading toward the door.

"Night Tasha," Clint called after her.

She gave a little wave, before stepping out of the room. Clint turned his attention back to Phil. "Want to order in and have some celebratory sex?"

"Why are we celebrating?" Phil asked.

"Because I found my soulmate and I'm not leaving you?"

Phil hummed. "Need a better reason than that."

"Really?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded. "Maybe our engagement?"

Clint smiled. "We're not engaged though."

"We could change that."

Clint twisted and got to his knees, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Phil, long and hard. "Yes, I want that."

"Good," Phil murmured. "Let's go celebrate."

 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're amazing," Phil purred into Clint's ear as he pressed his cock into Clint's ass. 

Clint shuddered, but didn't say anything. 

"So good for me," Phil whispered as he slowly pulled out. There was a slight crooning and Phil knew that Kovra was also praising Clint. Phil glanced toward the doorway of the converted hangar bay. Kovra, Clint's dragon, was lounging so that zir head was in the doorway where ze watched with interest.

"Letting him see what you see?" Phil asked. 

Ze nodded. 

Phil chuckled, turning back to Clint, as he pushed back in. "Is Kovra saying that you're good for us? Is Ze showing you how good you look all tied up? How pretty your cock is?"

Clint squirmed slightly, but didn't say a word. 

"Good boy," Phil murmured, starting to slowly fuck Clint.

He glanced toward the hanger. Kovra was still watching. The bond between Clint and Ze was amazing and Phil had been jealous. He hadn't expected the little thing that had hatched out of that egg to become so big, become so intelligent so fast, or become a third member to their sex games, but somehow it had happened. 

Kovra watched, ze enjoyed watching and echoing Phil's sentiments on a level Phil couldn't reach Clint. Not that Clint would ignore him when they were like this, but Clint did enjoy being told just how well-behaved he was.

"I think," Phil grunted. "I'm ready for noise. Kovra?"

The dragon made a grunting sound that Phil took for assent.

Phil stilled. "No words, no coming, not yet Clint, understood?"

Clint nodded, his head bobbing a bit like a bobblehead. Phil resisted the urge to chuckle at his eagerness, because he knew Clint would take it the wrong way. 

"Good," Phil murmured, moving again.

Clint moaned. Kovra crooned.

"That's it…" Phil gradually picked up the pace. "Are you getting close? I am, you're being so good for me and your ass is made for my cock."

Clint whimpered.

Phil smiled. "I don't know how, but you've become even more amazing. Not just when it's three of us, but when you're out saving the day. You and Kovra… Damn amazing."

Clint groaned as Phil pressed in harder than before.

"I know you could stay like this for as long as I wanted, but Clint, I don't want to wait today. I've been wanting to come in your ass since I saw you pick off that doombot while Kovra was doing a barrel roll. So I want you to come and squeeze my cock just the way I like it so that I come."

Clint moaned.

"Come on Clint, come for me." He glanced at Kovra. "Come for us."

It took a few short thrusts and then Clint came. His perfect ass squeezing Phil's cock until Phil had his own orgasm. 

Phil came back to himself mid-babble. "...So good, always so good for me." He pulled out and Clint whimpered again.

"Fuck," Clint grunted.

"Just did that," Phil murmured. "Going to let you go now."

Clint hummed, twisting to look back at him. "So we can cuddle?"

"Damn straight," Phil said, smiling at him. It didn't take too long to free Clint from Phil's ropes. 

Once free, Phil helped Clint into the converted hangar, where Kovra was curled around a mattress. Ze's tail flipping onto the mattress, in a way the reminded Phil of a human patting a couch to say 'sit here.'

Clint chuckled. "Yeah, we're coming."

They lowered themselves to the mattress, leaning against Kovra's side. Clint snuggled into Phil's body, wrapping himself up. As soon as they were settled, Kovra's head landed on their laps, hot breath warming their bodies.

Phil reached out to rub Kovra's snout. "Good work, Kovra."

Kovra licked Phil's hand, before licking Clint's chin. Clint sighed. "So not a fan of the lizard tongue."

"Ze is not a lizard," Phil replied, gently, starting to fall asleep.

"Should have known I was in trouble the first time you two teamed up against me," Clint said, snuggling in closer.

Phil felt himself start awake. "If you…"

Clint's hand stroked down Phil's back. "Shh, this kind of trouble is the very best kind of trouble. Fucking addicting."

Relaxing, Phil leaned into kiss Clint. "Good, never want to hurt you. Want you to want to be my good boy."

"Oh, I want Phil, I want to be good for both of you," Clint murmured, voice deepening.

"Are you are, so good…. So good…"

 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clint watched as Rika slipped behind some pushes, her long tail sticking out for a moment, before also disappearing. 

"You get go find that," Phil stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

Clint shot him a grin. "Of course, I will. I'm always on poop duty."

Phil nodded in agreement. It was part of the terms for keeping Rika after all. Mainly, because Rika liked to hide her feces and Phil tended to find it by stepping in it. They lingered near the bushes, nodding at a few of the other regular dog walkers. They were mostly ignored.

"Oh, look, Alexander Theo Something Whatever Number is out of his cone," Clint said, gesturing toward where the Vanderhavens were walking. Phil could just make out the brownish fur of the Chow Chow.

"Just in time for the dog show, they're always talking about," Phil replied. He paused. "Better go get Rika. You know how she hates that dog."

Clint snorted, but he moved to go behind the bushes. "No, she loves that dog. Loves to want to eat it."

"Probably give her gas," Phil muttered as he heard Clint shout and whistle for Rika. They didn't need another incident with the Vanderhavens. Phil was fairly sure they were going to sue the last time Rika got too close to Alexander Theodore the Second (And seriously, who names their dog that and doesn't bother to shorten it?!). The only thing that prevented it was that Rika had mangled a rapist the following night and was being lauded as hero in the press. That and Tony had quietly paid their vet bills and gotten one of his friends to pay for AT2 to act as a stud, once he was healed. Scars were not genetic and AT2 was some sort of champion.

Clint reappeared with a taut leash. "We probably need to go."

"Is she attempting to hunt the Vanderhavens dog?"

"Yep." Clint stated. "Lying in wait to jump out.

Phil sighed. "C'mon Rika, I think Uncle Thor is bringing you a goat."

"Phil, she doesn't want to be fed. She wants to hunt."

"Well, she can't hunt that show dog!"

"Well, too late," Clint said. 

Phil reached out to grab the leash his robot hand, wrapping the leash around.

"Mr. Coulson, Mr. Barton," Mrs. Vanderhaven greeted. "Where's your… pet dino...?"

"In the…" Clint started, but trailed off as Rika shot up and attempted to jump out of the bush. Both Clint and Phil were ready, so that they could alter her trajectory. The chow chow started barking as soon as Rika appeared. 

The Vanderhavens screamed as Rika scrambled to get up and get to their dog. Teeth snapping at it as she tried to reach with her clawed arms.

"Rika, No!" Clint growled, tugging on the leash. Phil hauled her back, grateful for the arm. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to haul a fully grown velociraptor away from her intended prey.

"Sorry," Phil said, pulling her away. "She really likes your dog."

Together Phil and Clint pulled her away from the fear-stricken Vanderhavens. Once Rika realized that she wasn't going to be able to get at AT2, she started walking nice, her long toe claws tapping on the sidewalk with each step. Her head swung as she eyed the other dogs in the park. Phil and Clint shared a look. 

"Do you think it's the breed or that dog in particular?" Clint asked. 

Rika looked back and chirped. 

"Go ahead," Clint said, spotting the cow-like spots of Bull the great dane and next to him was a the large newfoundland, Jupiter. Both dogs had become friends with Rika and their owners had no problems with their dogs playing with a velociraptor. Probably, because so far Rika had never hurt either dogs even accidently. There had been accidents with other dogs, but never those two. 

Phil shook his head. "No idea."

 

 

 

 _Choose your next stop..._Ein | One | Uno | First | Un | Alpha | Jeden  


**Author's Note:**

> It's very much implied that Phil is forced to shoot Clint in the Darkest Timeline, because Clint loves whatever came out of the egg with all his heart. The good news is that much like another timeline, it was reset!


End file.
